howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Woolly Howl
The Woolly Howl is a new Strike Class dragon that appears in Dragons: Rise of Berk, and also makes an appearance in School of Dragons. There is a extremely rare breed of the Woolly Howl called the Snoggletog Wraith Description Woolly Howl The fine dark scales on the back of this blizzard-loving Strike Class dragon are often mistaken for fur at a distance, but this dragon is far from cuddly. The Woolly Howl's pale belly lets it blend in with the cold white clouds in the sky. It uses this cover to launch a literal hailstorm of ice balls Snoggletog Wraith The rarest of the Woolly Howl breed, this Dragon only appears on the eve of Snoggletog. According to legend, sighting one guarantees a snowy festive day. Behavior and Characteristics As a Strike Class dragon, the Woolly Howl is extremely fast, powerful, accurate, stealthy and intelligent. In the game Rise of Berk, the Woolly Howl and Snoggletog Wraith flies faster and responds much quicker than many other dragons. An addition to that, the Woolly Howl spins every time it is called, similar to Toothless in the game, and flips over when the call is over. Meaning that this dragon is also extremely agile. Appearance Woolly Howl The Woolly Howl's appearance is similar to that of a Sand Wraith and a Night Fury. It's body is covered in fine dark scales, which in a distance, looks like fur. It has a dark brown coloration on its back, and a pale brown coloration on its belly. It's tongue is purple, with a red "V" shaped mark in the center. It's claws and eye color are also purple. It has a small horn on its head and one under its chin. There are no spines or spikes along its whole body. According to the size images, it is relatively bigger than the Night Fury and the Skrill Snoggletog Wraith The Snoggletog Wraith is covered in white scales, which in a distance, also looks like fur. It's wings and tail fins are green in color. While its tongue, claws and eve color are blue. It's neck, front legs and tail are covered by a unique red and yellow color of its skin that looks like Snoggletog decorations. A red colored pattern that covers its tail fins resembles a red ribbon. One could say that the Vikings of Berk used decorations for Snoggletog that resembles the Snoggletog Wraith's unique skin color, was because they were inspired by its unique colors and used it for their own festival. Trivia * The Woolly Howl is the first new addition to the Strike Class since the first film. * The Woolly Howl is the only Strike Class dragon that's fire type doesn't involve a type of plasma. The Skrill has lightning and the Night Fury has a blast that consists of acetylene and oxygen shaped charges and also includes some fire and electricity, also called a plasma blast. * The Woolly Howl is the only Strike Class dragon to have a breed or varient; the Snoggletog Wraith. * The Woolly Howl is the only Strike Class dragon who's firepower is not unique, as they are just Ice Balls, or literally Hail. ** Though it only fires Ice Balls, there is a slight possibility that it can launch Ice Balls that are explosive, since Strike Class dragons have explosive firepower. Having this, it's firepower is then unique. * It is also the only one without dark coloring, although the description states, "fine dark scales". * The Woolly Howl is one of the few dragon species to have a horn under it's chin. ** The others are the Rumblehorn, Windstriker, Shivertooth, Thunderpede and 3 other unnamed species. *It is also one of very few species of dragons that doesn't have spines or spikes on its body. * Though this dragon is extremely fast and agile, it's bulky shaped body and larger size may make it harder to maneuver better than a Skrill or a Night Fury. ** The Snoggletog Wraith on the other hand, appears to be slimmer than the Woolly Howl, which possibly means that it is faster and more agile than the Woolly Howl. * The Woolly Howl has 4 larger scales sticking out of it's back just up front of its tail. * The Snoggletog Wraith's spots on it's wings resembles snow. * The Snoggletog Wraith only appears on the eve of Snoggletog on Berk. ** Though it only appears on Berk's Snoggletog eve, it might appear in different areas, since Snoggletog is a festival only for the Vikings of Berk. Gallery Woolly Howl 3._Woolly_Howler.png Woollyhowljuvanille.jpg Woolly_Howl_Adult.png Whegg.jpg|The Woolly Howl's egg. Woollyhowlzoomed.jpg imagewoollyhowlclose.jpg Woolly_Howlhover.jpg Woollyhowlspincloseup.jpg|The Woolly Howl spinning. Woollyhowl_sod.png|Woolly Howl in SoD Snoggletog Wraith Swimage.jpg|The Snoggletog Wraith's into to Rise of Berk, available with Gothi's Pet. snoggletogwraithrob.jpg snoggletogWraith.jpg Snoggletog_Wraith_Teen.png Snoggletog_Wraith_Egg.png|The Snoggletog Wraith's egg, wrapped in a ribbon. Snoggletogwspin.jpg|The Snoggletog Wraith spinning. Category:Strike class Category:Fast dragons Category:School of Dragons